Memories
by MustardGal
Summary: Songfic to the song Memories by Within Temptation. Ed, after being in Munich, stares at a photo of a blonde woman and realizes that he made the biggest mistake in his life. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Memories' by Within Temptation or FMA.**

_Memories, memories, memories_

Through the fog and dust, a man was sitting on a bench next to a fruit stand. He was sitting with slumped shoulders, and holding something in front of him. He gazed at the photograph in his hands through aging golden eyes and put on his glasses, cursing his failing eyes, and stared at the photo again. He sighed wearily and gripped the photo tightly, then rubbed his face, showing him to be exhausted.

The wind blew hard and he held his golden hair away from his eyes. His eyes began to cloud, and he wiped them hurriedly. He gripped the photo and stood up, also grabbing his suit case. He started walking towards his home in Munich, Germany. His shoulder aching from the weight of his automail reminded him of the photo, and he looked at it one last time. A young woman smiled at him, her blonde hair up in a long ponytail that ran down her back. Two long tresses of hair fell against the side of her face. She was wearing a black tube top and a lavender jacket around her waist. He gazed into her bright blue eyes and smiled sadly at the photo. Winry…__

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why  


"Edo! What did you do to my automail!?" screeched a young blonde girl as she watched the teenage boy walk up to her, carrying an auto-mail arm over his shoulder. He scowled, and then backed up a step. His scowl quickly turned into a look of fear, and he tried to escape the oncoming wrench aimed for his head.

"Win-ry!" he yelled as he dodged to the left. "It's not like I mean-t it-t!" he jumped over her and held up a hand. "I'm sorry. Truce?" he said.

"Yes, let's have a truce," Winry said, upset that her wrench hadn't even touched Edward. She held out her left hand, and as he was about to take it, she gripped the wrench tightly and quickly aimed for his head, screaming, "Why is it that every time you come here you're wounded!? Don't you know how much I worry about you? Edo, why don't you ever take care of yourself!?" she finished saying all this, then turned and stomped off.

Edward slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He leaned his head against his knee. "It's not like I wanted this, Winry…" he muttered then looked up to see her going into the house. He grimaced. "I do want to see you… just with my real body," he whispered. He slowly got up and followed after her.

_  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

A woman sat at a table reaching for a wrench beside her. She used it to adjust the bolt on the automail leg she was creating, and then laid it aside to observe her work. She lifted it and noticed that the weight was a lot less and a lot more durable. She grinned and went over to put on her coat. She grabbed the automail leg and headed to the door to deliver it. As she opened the door, she tripped over a tool box that she had placed there earlier. She reached out for a handhold and managed to only grab a photograph on the wall, and she collapsed on the ground.

Groaning as she sat up, she looked at what she held in her hands and gasped. She hugged the photo to her chest and leaned against the wall. She knew she should have gotten over him. But… She looked back at the photo and smiled sadly at the picture of the teenage boy grinning back at her, making a thumbs up with his automail arm. His golden hair ran down to his shoulders, out of its usual pony tail. His bangs ran right past his eyes and down his narrow face, his golden eyes gleaming brightly of the sun in front of him. He was wearing his blue shorts and white shirt that made his muscular form barely visible. This photo was taken so long ago…

She lightly kissed the photograph and once again hugged it to her breast. Edward…

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home._

"Welcome back, Edo," Winry whispered into his ear as she hugged him tightly. Tears pour down her face as she hugged him. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Winry…" he said quietly and hugged her back. "Two years I was gone…"

"Too long," she whispered.

He broke the embrace and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm back," he whispered. His hand ran down her face and stopped at her lips. He leaned in slowly, as did Winry. They slowly kissed, tears running down both their faces.

After they broke their kiss, he was equipped with new automail, and as new enemies came through the gates, he ran off to go stop them. Winry watched him sadly go, the tears not stopping. Edward was able to defeat Dietlinde Eckart, but soon realized that the gate couldn't be closed. He quickly made the decision to destroy the gate on the other side, but not realizing the consequences.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

The blonde haired man sat down on his bed and held the photograph once again in front of him. He then hugged it to his chest and a sob escaped his throat. Thirty years. Tears poured down his face. Thirty years since he last saw Winry. The girl, no...woman, he still loved, and the memories he had of her.__

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time.

A young man of eighteen years old reached his hands out to the gate that connected this world to his world Amestris. A tear ran down his silent form as realization hit him. His golden hair whipped from the gate that was closing… closing and never opening again. What had he done?

"Brother…" A younger man said as he walked up to him. His brownish hair whipping around his face, he gazed at his brother before him who was looking helplessly at the gate. He sighed sadly and put his hands in his pockets.

The older brother clenched his fists. "I left her. I left her," he said over and over. His hands fell down to his sides but he still stared at the gate, tears pouring down his face. "I hadn't meant to fall in love…" he said slowly. He stomped his foot and yelled angrily at the gate. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL IN LOVE! Why… why did I have to leave her….?" Edward gasped out and collapsed on the ground, still staring up. "Winry… Winry… I'm sorry…"

The gate closed and he sobbed into his hands.__

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears. 

The woman had collapsed on the ground once she had learned that Edward had gone on the other side of the gate, never to return. She had screamed and screamed at the sky, throwing wrenches everywhere. Tears had poured down her face so much during the weeks and months that followed that day. But now…

It had been thirty years, to this date. She hugged the photo again and started crying, then hunched over, the sobs growing louder every second. The Edward she loved was gone… all she had were memories…

_All of my memories...  
_

**The song "Memories" greatly inspired this fic, hence the song fic. The music also inspired me to make an AMV of it, which you can find on my profile on youtube. The link to my profile is at the bottom of my page. I hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
